Midnight Visits
by mayberen
Summary: "Not that I don't quite like this position, but would you mind letting me go, di Angelo?" "Well you should know better than to sneak up on me, Grace." [fem nico x thalia — one-shot]


She didn't know why she always seemed to find herself in situations like these, what she did know was that fate apparently hated her with a passion─how else could she explain why everything and everyone seemed out to get her? And yes, she did know she sounded like every other normal dramatic teenager─the key word in that sentence being _normal._

Nora di Angelo was the farthest thing from and anyone who thought she was normal was clearly insane─unless they're mortals.

Staring at the dancing people around her in disgust, the black haired girl set the alcoholic beverage her cousin asked her to hold for him on the counter she was leaning against and set off to find and _possibly_ severely injure him.

As it was her eighteenth birthday today, her cousin and his friends (because she absolutely refuses to acknowledge that they might be her friends too) decided she needed to let loose for once and have some fun and the supposed smart one of the group came up with the idea of going to a club─much to Nora's horror and the others amusement─, Nora's cousin quickly agreeing to the idea along with the rest of his friends. After multiple failed attempts to get them to come up with something else, she, a bit reluctantly, agreed; she's never regretted anything more.

Quickly spotting the older black haired man, she stomped over to him and got a hold of his arm; dragging him to a more secluded area of the club.

Percy Jackson spun around, hand already halfway into his pocket to grab a hold of his trusty sword Riptide in case he needed it only to pause once he spotted his younger cousins glare. Having been on the receiving end of that particular glare more than once, he gulped, shifting from one foot to the other. When Nora only continued to glare he cleared his throat, ready to defend himself of whatever it was he'd done with a good excuse. "Uh..."

Percy mentally face-palmed himself.

"'Uh'? That's all you have to say for yourself?" Nora ignored her cousins wince, "I agreed to this stupid thing because I didn't want to listen to you idiots nag me until I eventually gave in anyway, and we're not even here for an hour before you guys go your separate ways─and you know what? That isn't even what I'm mad about! I'm pissed because you left me with _Valdez_ , of all people. Do you have any idea how much more he talks when he's drunk? A lot. And if that isn't enough I can't even tell you how many times I've been hit on─"

Nora paused, grimacing when she realized how much of a teenage _girl_ she sounded like. Hearing her cousins voice she blinked and shook her head.

"─really sorry. Seriously." Percy was saying, completely oblivious to her not paying attention. She inwardly snorted, Annabeth was right when she constantly said he was such a seaweed brain.

Seeing he was waiting for a response she rolled her eyes, "whatever, look I'm just gonna head back to camp, you guys have fun." Not waiting for a response, the daughter of Hades pushed passed him and various other people who were in her way until she got to the exit, deciding to walk instead of take a cab.

The walk back to camp passed in a blur, all Nora really doing was trying to shield herself from the ridiculously cold air that was numbing her entire body and listen for anything suspicious─she may be slightly intoxicated but that didn't mean she wasn't prepared in case any monsters decided to attack; thankfully, she made it back with no problem other than the possibility that her face had frozen.

The walk back to her cabin was quiet, other than the odd sounds hear and there, and when she got inside she was so grateful to be inside that she completely missed the fact that she wasn't alone. However, when she finished taking off her jacket she finally sensed someone else.

In the next second she had them against the wall, the tip of her sword against their neck. She narrowed her eyes, there was something familiar about this person and it quickly became apparent why. Looking down at her from her position against the wall, dark crazy black hair sticking up in different directions and electric blue eyes staring at her with no small amount of annoyance and humor, was someone she hadn't expected to see.

"Not that I don't quite like this position, well if we just take away the sword, but would you mind letting me go, di Angelo?"

Nora's eyes widened and she blushed (though she would later deny it), quickly jumping back as if the young female in front of her had just shocked her with her impossibly stunningly bright eyes. Not wanting to show the girl any weakness, her eyes that looked so very black in the dark cabin hardened and she shot back just as soon as the words left the other short haired females mouth. "Well you should know better then to sneak up on me, Grace."

Thalia rolled her eyes in what appeared to be amusement and crossed the room, taking a seat on Nora's bed, the smaller girl joining her after she gave her a look. "What are you doing here?"

Electric blue eyes avoided her own dark brown ones, "Came here to wish you a happy birthday, obviously."

"In the middle of the night?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow. While it was not completely unusual for Thalia to visit at odd times such as now, Nora had a hard time beveling the girl came all the way here just for _her_.

"I wanted to catch you alone..."

"I'm always alone."

"Good point." Thalia nodded absentmindedly, struggling to come up with an actual excuse that the daughter of Hades would buy. Truthfully, Thalia had no idea why she was here. It was more than just wanting to wish her friend happy birthday─'cause truth be told, she did _not_ think of Nora as just a friend and she was pretty sure the aforementioned girl felt the same. "All right, Jason told me they were taking you out tonight, and knowing you, I knew you'd come home early; that's not your kind of thing and I thought I'd stop by."

Nora slowly nodded, she knew the huntress was lying but she couldn't really find it in herself to care, not after the exhausting night she had just had. She snuck a glance at Thalia, watching as she stared straight ahead, her mind seemingly elsewhere. The two girls sat in awkward silence before Nora had enough and cleared her throat. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Soon, I was actually just supposed to be here for a couple of hours but I stayed a bit longer," Thalia informed her, playfully bumping shoulders with the girl next to her as she added, "for you."

Nora cracked a smile, it was small and barley noticeable but it was there and Thalia thought that a win. "Stop trying to flirt with me, Grace. It's not you."

Thalia laughed and punched the smaller girl in the shoulder, "hey, somebody's got to make the first move."

"And that's got to be you?" She rose an eyebrow.

Shrugging, the daughter of Zeus grinned. "Well obviously."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bit of a control freak, Grace?"

"Shut it, di Angelo."

* * *

 _i apologize for the horrableness that is this one-shot, but i tried._

 _there aren't that many fem nico stories out there so i thought why not and plus i really love thalia. this is very au if you haven't figured that out yet **[ update: i sort of edited this but i personally still don't think it's all that great but hey this was just for my own fun and as long as i semi like it then i'm okay ]**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER** — I sadly do not own the Percy Jackson or the HoO series nor any of the characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan. This is simply just for my own (and others) entertainment._


End file.
